Finding the Perfect Love
by I'm No Angel
Summary: Mimi is having trouble finding a date for the dance.Even the rest of the digidestined. Will everybody have a date for the dance and will they have a good time? read and find out.(mimato,taiora,etc.^_^)
1.

Finding the Perfect Love  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi, i've been through alot of stress lately but i'm fine right now.   
well here's the story. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mimi, get up! Time to go to school. You don't want to be late on your first day now do  
you?" Mimi's father said. (I don't know his name)  
"I'm up. I'll be down in a second!" Mimi said.  
Mimi was a girl who is really popular. All of the guys love her. She is the head singer  
in chorus and she cries alot. She also have a crush on this boy but she refuse to tell  
him. She ran downstair to eat her breakfast.  
"So Mimi, got a boyfriend yet?" her dad said.  
"Dad, please, stop saying that. I'm not that popular."  
"Oh yes you are. You got 87 phone calls over the summer and they were all boys." her mom   
said.  
"Not all of them. Some of them were Sora's too. Well I better be going to school or I'll  
be late. Bye mom, bye dad. See you tonight."  
"Bye honey!"  
"Don't talk to strangers."  
"I won't mom. Bye!"  
Then Mimi shut the door close and went outside to see Sora.   
"Hi Mimi, ready to go?" Sora said.  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
"So, did you find your special love yet?"  
"Well not yet." Mimi lied.  
"So, how are you and Tai?"  
"Well, Ok I guess. The last date, he started to sing to me. It was freaky."  
"I can't imagane Tai singing."  
"I know. It was so horrible but romantic."  
"Your lucky to have a boyfriend."  
"Yeah, it's great to have one."  
"I hope I can find one."  
"Oh Mimi, you will. Trust me."  
When they got to school, they found Tai, Matt, Joe, TK, Kari, Izzy, Yolie, and Davis waiting for   
them. Cody wasn't there because he goes to another school.  
"Hey guys, over here!" Sora yelled.  
"Owww!That was my ear!"Mimi said.  
"Sorry."  
"Hey guys, what took you guys so long?" Tai asked.  
"Well, maybe we were walking too slow." Mimi said.  
"What class do you guys have first?"  
"English." Joe said.  
"Music." Matt said.  
"History." TK said.  
"History." Davis said.  
"History." Kari said.  
"English." Izzy said.  
"English." Yolie said.  
"Gym." Tai said.  
"Music." Mimi said.  
"Gym." Sora said. (A/N: I use too much 'said' didn't I?)  
"Cool, some of us have the same schudule, and some of us don't." Joe said.(A/N: Sorry)  
"Well, do you guys want to go for milkshakes after school?" Mimi asked.  
"Sure, cool." Tai answered.  
'BBRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!'  
"Well I guess it's time to get to class. See you guys after school!"Yolie said.  
So they all slit up.  
  
~Gym~  
"Ok evrybody! Go get change and we'll all meet up here to play vollyball!" the gym   
teacher said.  
"Hi Sora."  
"Oh hi Kate. Guess we're on the same gym class."  
"Yep,and Tai is too."  
"Ha Ha, very funny."  
Once everybody got change into their gym suite, they all went upstairs to play vollyball.  
"Ok everybody, pick your teams. No more than six people." the gym teacher said.  
"Hey Sora, could I be in your team?" Kate said.  
"Of course. We need one more anyways. So we have me, Kate, Tiffany, Sarah, Stephani,   
and Mya. We have a great team. We're gunna beat them!"  
"Yeah!" the girls screamed out.  
"Ok everybody, get in your square.Everybody, remember, the dance is in 3 more weeks. It's  
called, early dance."  
  
~Music~  
"Ok class, grab a seat. Today in music class, we'll be sing Swear it Again from Westlife.  
Mimi, you are the head singer and Matt too. Ready, Matt you start."  
  
Matt sang:   
I wanna know  
Whoever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they were lying  
Just look around  
And all of the people that we use to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying  
So you should know this love we share  
Was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one-way street  
Just you and I  
Just you and I  
  
Chorus sings along:  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I'd swear it all over again  
All over again  
  
Mimi sang:  
Some people say  
That everything has got it's place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying  
So there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we tried  
There are some thing in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied  
  
Chorus sang again.  
  
Matt:  
More I know of you  
Is the more I know I love you  
  
Mimi:  
And the more that I'm sure  
I want you forever and ever more  
  
Both:  
The more that I know   
Oh,that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I  
  
Chorus sang again once more.  
  
Matt:  
All over again  
  
Both:  
And I swear it all over again  
  
"Wow I never heard you guys sing that good together. But we still need some more practice   
to make it perfect." She said.  
"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The class screamed out.  
"Don't forget the dance is in 3 more weeks."  
  
~History~  
  
"Ok class, take your seat. Welcome to history class. It's the first day of school doesn't  
mean you guys have no homework tonight," the history teacher said, " My name is Mr.   
Spanraie. Now, let's go around and introduce our selfs, shall we? Let's start with you, the   
one with short brown hair."  
"Ok, my name is Kari and I'm single."  
"Ok, that's interesting. Next?" Mrs. Spanraie.  
"My name is TK and I'm the champion ok the basketball team."  
"My nae is Davis and if any of you guys touch Kari, your dead."  
"Davis, I'm not yours so stop!" Kari screamed at Davis.  
"Ok never mind about telling about yourselfs. Let start with history. Open up your history   
books page 298. By the way, you guys do have homework."  
"Oh man! I hate homework. This stinks!" Davis said.  
"Oh come on, homework is cool," Jennifer said.  
"That's the spirit! Now why do you guys think Ivan was called 'Ivan the Terrible'?" Mrs.   
Spanraie said.  
"Well, I guess he do terrible stuff?" Davis joked.  
"Yes that is right Davis, good job." Mrs. Spanraie.  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" The class laughed.  
"Hey Davis, I never knew you were that smart!" Kari said.  
"Hahaha, very funny!"  
"Don't forget, the dance is in 3 more weeks."  
  
~English~  
  
"Hi class, my name is Mr. Rock, take your seat."  
"Wow, he's hot." Yolie said dreamily.  
"How come girls always have a crush on male teachers?" Joe asked.  
"Well, they think that they are really cute and they want get a good grade by flirting with  
them." Izzy said while laughing.  
"That's not true! they're just really dreamy. Duh!" Yolie said.  
"OK, each of you guys need to buy a grammer book. They are $8.50. You guys need to get one   
by 2 more weeks." Mr. Rock said.   
  
  
~After School~  
(A/N: sorry I made then too short.)  
  
Every body met at the Milshake resturant. Everybody was also tired. Mimi and Matt were   
practicing and everybody else did their homework.  
"So how was school everybody?" Sora asked.  
Everybody looked at her weirdly.  
"Never mind I asked."  
"Mimi, can I talk to you for a while?" Matt asked.  
"Sure, what about?"  
"Well, I just want to tell you...... umm... you have a nice voice." Matt said.  
"Thank you. You do too."  
Mimi went back to her seat. Matt couldn't tell her that he liked her. He was too scared.  
"You didn't tell her yet?"   
"Huh? Oh Sora. No, not yet?"  
"Well why not?"  
"Because I'mtoo scared."  
"You, the mocho man who's never scared of anything? Come on Matt, you have too tell her   
someday."  
"I know."  
  
  
~Mimi's House~  
  
'RRRIINNGGGGG'  
The phone rang.  
"Hold on, Hold on" Mimi said.  
She picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Mimi's here, can I help you?"  
"Hi Mimi, it's Sora."  
"Oh hi Sora, what's up?"  
"Nothing much. So, did you find a date yet for the dance?"  
"Not yet. I know your going with Tai, right?"  
"Yep. Of course. Mimi, who do you want to go with to the dance?"  
"Well, anybody I guess."  
"How about Matt?"  
"He's OK I guess. Oh Sora, could you hold on for a min. Someone is on the other line?"  
"Sure."  
"Hello, Mimi's talking, Can I help you?"  
"Hi Mimi, It's Matt"  
"Oh Hi Matt. Do you need anything?"  
"Umm, I just want to asked you someting."  
"Sure, go right ahead."  
"Well, I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me? If you don't want to, I  
understand."  
"Sure, I would love to."  
"Great. See you Mimi, See you tomorrow."  
"Bye Matt"  
"Bye"  
Mimi got on the other line with Sora.  
"Hi, I'm back."  
"What took you so long?"  
"Well, Matt was on the other line and he asked me if he wants to go the dance with him."  
"What did you say?"  
"Well, Yes. I said yes."  
"Do you think he'll be the one?"  
"Maybe, just maybe."  
"Ok, well I got to go. Bye Mimi, see you tomorrow."  
"Bye Sora."  
Then Mimi hung up.  
  
to be continued.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: So, did you like it? Please tell me what you think. Don't put any bad stuff   
in it. PLease. thank you for reading this chapter/ story.  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Finding the Perfect Love  
  
Author's Notes: Hi. This is the second part of my fic. Hope you like   
it. Sorry if it's kinda short.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Mimi hung up the phone, she ran upstairs to her room and   
started to scream.  
"I can't beleive that Matt asked me to go to the dance with him. Oh my  
god! I can't wait! Wait a minute, what happens if he treated me like   
dirt, like the other boys I've dated? I mean, is he just using me? Is  
this going to be a joke? Am I going to stop worring? Get a grip Mimi,  
you're talking to youself. I mean, Matt is the most popular boy in   
school, and I the most popular girl in school, so why bother. I've known  
Matt since 3rd grade and he never did anything wrong. Right? Right. Now  
I think I'll go to sleep since school is tomorrow."  
By that, Mimi talk to herself to sleep. The next day, Mimi got up early  
so she won't have to rush to get to school. When Mimi got dressed, she  
went downstairs to eat her breakfast.  
  
"So Mimi, did someone asked you out to that dance yet?" Her dad said.  
"Honey, don't embarress Mimi like that. You know she doesn't like it   
when you do that." Mimi's mom said.  
"Well mom, I did found a person to go to the dance with." Mimi exclaimed.  
"Who?"  
"Ummm, I think you know him. He's name is Matt"  
"Oh, that cute nice little boy."  
"He's not little any more mom."  
"Well, he's still little to me."  
"Well, I think I need to go now. I don't want to keep Sora waiting."  
"Ok Mimi, Bye, have a good day at school."   
Mimi got her stuff and went outside to meet Sora.  
"Hi Mimi, how ya doing?"  
"Fine."  
"You're finally early. Usally, I have to wait for 10 mins, and today  
3 mins. Why is that?"  
"Well, my parents keep bugging me about me finding a boyfriend. I hated  
when they do that to me."  
"I know what you mean."  
"So are you excited about the dance?"  
"Yep. How about you?"  
"Of course."  
"Because your going with Matt?"  
"Well, kind of."  
"Kind of? Mimi, your going with the most popular boy in the school. You're  
also the most popular girl in school. People says that you two would even  
make a perfect couple."  
"Ya think so Sora? Do you really think that Matt likes me?"  
"I'm not sure about that yet."  
"Yeah, maybe your right."  
"I know, I'm always right."  
"Very funny."  
"Now we better hurry up, or we'll be late."  
So Mimi, and Sora ran to school. While the rest of the gang was waiting  
for them, tai was bothering him about Mimi.  
"Come on Matt, you know you like her." Tai said.  
"Stop it Tai, no I don't!"  
"Then why do you asked her to go to the dance with you?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Fine, I kind of do like her. Happy?"  
"Not really."  
"Then what do you want from me?"  
"Oh nothing."  
"Fine, then stop bothering me!"  
A while later they spotted Mimi and Sora. They were suprise because   
they were kind of early.  
"Hi guys, your kind of early." Yolie said.  
"I know, you guys usually come 2 mins. before the bell rings." Izzy said.  
"Well, we were running." Mimi said.  
"That makes sensce." Matt said.  
They started talking the the bell rang.  
"Well, we better be going to calss." Tai said.  
"Ok see you guys later." Joe said.  
"Umm, Yolie, Could I asked you something?" Izzy asked.  
"Sure."  
"Well, would you like to go to the dance with me?"  
"Sure, I would love to."  
"Great."  
  
~History~  
"Umm, Kari, could I Asked something?"Tk asked.  
"Sure."  
"Umm could or would you come to the dance with me?"  
"Well, I have to think about it. I'll give you my answer tomorrow."  
"Ok."  
"Umm, Kari, could I asked you something?" Davis said.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Well, I want to know if you want to come to the dance with me?"  
"I'll have to think about it. i'll give you my answer tomorrow."  
"Great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: I hope you like it. Who should Kari go with, TRK or Davis?  
Who should Joe go with? Tell me what you think and who  
should go with who. 


	3. Finding the Perfect Love 3

Finding the Perfect Love 3  
  
Author's Note: Hi, this is the third chapter of Finding the Perfect   
Love. Hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Next Day~  
"So Kari, who do you want to go to the dance with? Me or Tk?" Davis asked.  
"Ummm, I think I'll choose Tk. Sorry Davis."Kari answered.  
"Don't worry, I'll find someone else." Davis said.  
"Yes, Kari's going with me, Yeah!!" TK yelled.  
"Ok TK, you could stop that now."  
"Yeah TS!" Davis said.  
"It's TK for your information."  
"Who cares."  
"Well, I do."  
  
~English~  
"I can't beleive I haven't found a girl to go to the dance with me." Joe said.  
"Don't worry Joe. You'll find one soon." Izzy said.  
"Well, I might not."  
"Hey, I know a girl who wants to go with you."  
"Who?"  
"Joyce."  
"Who's she? Is she the one who always following me around?"  
"No, that's Jun."  
"Then who?"  
"The one who has striat A's in her report card last year.She was in your class.  
Remember?"  
"Yeah, I remember her. Do you think she would go with me to the dance?  
What if she already has a date?"  
"Just at least try Joe."  
"Ok, maybe I will. I'll ask her at lunch."  
  
~Lunch~  
Joe was trying to look for Joyce because he wanted to ask her if she wants to go   
to the dance with him. Then Joe spotted Joyce at table 2. Joe went up to  
her.  
"Umm, hi Joyce, you probably don't remember me but I'm Joe. I was in   
your class last year."  
"Oh I remember you. Your the one who's always triping alot. Right?"  
"Yep, that's me. Well, I just came to ask you if you want to go to the  
dance with me. If you don't want to, I'll understand."  
"Sure, i would love to."  
" That's great. Well, I guess I'll see you then. Bye."  
"Bye Joe."  
Joe was so happy. He went to Izzy to tell him the great news.  
"Izzy, guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I asked Joyce if she wants to go to the dance with me."  
"What did she say?"  
"She said yes."  
"That's great Joe."  
"I know. I'm so happy that I could sing!"  
"Umm Joe, don't go that far."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Yep."  
  
~Music~  
  
"Mimi, Matt, you guys will be singing a song at the dance. The song we've been practicing"   
the music teacher said.  
"I Swear it again?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah that's the one."  
"Oh great, do we have to?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah, or you'll be getting an F in your report card."  
"Ok, fine, I'll do it."  
"Great. Now Let's start practicing."  
  
~History~  
  
"Let's see, who should I take to the dance?" Davis asked himself.  
  
To be continuted......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: How do you like it? Sorry if it's kind of short. So, who  
should Davis go with to the dance? Please tell me what you think. 


	4. Finding the Perfect Love 4

Finding the Perfect Love  
  
Author's Note: This is the forth part of my fic. and I  
hope you like it. Don't burn it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Let's see, oh,hi Angela. Do you have a partner for the  
dance yet?"Davis asked.  
"No, that's lame."  
"Well, do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
"Ummmmm, should I or should I not?"  
"Ha Ha Ha, very funny."  
"I was just joking. Sure, I would love to go to the dance  
with you."  
"Great. hope to see you soon."  
"Be at my house at eigth. ok?"  
"Ok."  
  
~2 days before the dance~  
Mimi, Sora, Yolie, Kari, Joyce, and Angela were shopping  
for their dance dresses.  
"Mimi, how long do we have to shop?" Angela asked  
"Until we all find the perfect dress. Ohhhh, that store   
has alot of cute dresses. Let's go."  
So they ran to that store and they were amaze of what they   
saw. Cute dresses everywhere.  
"Wow, maybe we could find a dress here." Kari excliamed.  
"I know, It's sooo cool." Sora said.  
So they shop, and shop, and shop some more till they   
found the perfect dress for themselfs. Finally they were all  
finish.  
"Mimi, could we go home now?" Joyce asked.  
"Yeah, my feet kind of hurts so let's go home."  
They all cheered.  
  
~The night of the dance. Mimi's house~  
  
'DING DONG'  
"I'll get it."  
Mimi's mom opened the door and saw Matt there.  
"Oh hi, you must be Matt. Mimi told me all about you."  
"Oh, that's nice."  
"Would you like to come in?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll get Mimi for you. MIMI, MATT'S HERE."!!!"  
"OK, I'm coming."  
Mimi went down stairs. Matt was amaze of what he saw. Mimi  
was wereing a pink dress that comes down to her kness and   
has a strap that goes to her back that creates a bow. And  
Pink high heels to match her dress. Her hair is down with a flower  
on the side of her head.  
"Wow! Mimi, you look wonderful."  
"Why thank you. You don't look as bad."  
"Remember Mimi, be home at eleven and no drungs." Her dad warn her.  
"Don't worry dad, I'll be careful."  
"Ok, bye."  
"Bye."  
Then Mimi and Matt went out of the door.  
  
~Sora's house~  
  
"I wonder when Tai is going to be here. "  
"Don't worry Sora, he'll be here."  
"UUURRRGGGG! Tai, yoiu told me you'll be here at seven and it's  
seven-five."  
"Chill Sora, so what he's five minutes late."  
'Ding Dong'  
"Finally."  
Sora open the door and there was Tai.  
"What took you so long?"  
"Well, I was in traffic."  
"Oh."  
"Wow, you look beautiful."  
Sora was wereing a red dress that looks like Mimi's buthas a flower   
in the middle.   
"Thank you."  
"Come on we better be going."  
"Sora, be home at eleven ok?"  
"Ok mom. Bye, I love you."  
"Bye."  
With that, Sora and Tai went out of the door.  
  
to be continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: Sorry I ended it so early, My hand really hurts.  
Well, I hope you like. Please review it. Thank you for reading this fic.  



	5. Finding the perfect Love 5

Finding the Perfect Love 5  
  
  
A/N:HI, sorry it took so long to write this next chapter. I really hope you like it.  
Remember to review it when your finish reading or just read the story and not write n   
e thing at all, and be like a someone who knows how to read, but can't write.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own digimon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Kari's house (Or Tai's if you want to put it that way)~  
  
Kari was getting ready up in her room. She was putting blush on and Eye-shadow that  
is the color blue.She is wearing a long blue dress that reaches down to the floor.She  
couldn't wear a short dress because Tai didn't let her.Up top, the dress is a strap  
that ties around her neck.Down the bottom, there is a split. In the Middle,there is  
a scaf-looking that wraps around her waist, and it is slanted down. On top of the scaf,  
there is a blue rose and blue string is going out of the blue rose. She is wearing blue  
heels, that matches with her dress. Eerything has to be perfect. Mimi gave her tips.  
  
'Ding-dong'the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!"Kari's mom said, while opening the door."Hi TK, You look handsom.I'll get   
Kari for you."  
"Thank you."  
"KARI, TK'S HERE!"  
"COMING."Kari yelled.  
Kari is walking down the stairs. TK just stand there in amazed.  
"You look beautiful."  
"Thank you TK. Mimi gave me a couple of tips."  
"Thought so. Well come on, let's go. Tai already picked up Sora."  
"Ok, Bye mom, see you tonight!"  
"Bye Honey, have a great time!"  
  
~Angela's house~  
  
Angela, was also getting ready. She is wearing the same thing as Kari, excpet her  
dress is yellow.  
'Ding-Dong'of coursethe door-bell.  
"I'll get it!" Angela said. She open the door and saw Davis.  
"Hi Davis!" She gave Davis a really big hug.  
"Nice to see you too.You look great."  
"Thanks,you don't look half bad."  
"Let's go."  
"OK.Bye mom, Bye dad!"  
  
~At the dance~  
  
Everyone was there from school.It was really loud. Mimi and Matt was walking   
trying to find their friends. Then they spotted Sora,Tai,Kari,TK,Davis,and Angela.  
So they walked over there.  
"Hi guys."Mimi said cheerfully.  
"Hi Mimi,Hi Matt. Don't you guys have to sing for the dance?"TK asked.  
"Yeah,in 5 more minutes."Matt said.  
"5 more minutes? How long have we been walking around?Come on Matt let's get ready."  
Mimi said while dragging Matt toward the stage.  
"Bye Guys!"   
"Bye Matt!"  
Mimi and Matt were on backstage. They are really nerves.  
"What song are we singing again?"Mimi asked.  
"Miss you from Westlife."  
"Oh Yeah."  
"Ok guys, your up."The muisc teacher said.  
"OK."  
"Ladies and gentelmens, could I have your attenions please! Everybody, thank you   
for beening here. now I'd like to introduce you to Mimi and Matt. They are going  
to sing Miss You."  
Everybody Clap.  
"Here goes nothing."Mimi said.   
The music starts.  
Matt sings:   
  
I can't sleep,I just can't breathe  
When your shadow is all over me, Baby  
Don't want to be, a fool in your eyes  
Cos what we had was built on lies  
  
Mimi sing:  
And when our love seems to fade away  
listen to me hear what I say  
  
Together:  
I don't wanna feel  
The way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see  
See us apart  
I just wanna say it strait from my heart  
I miss you  
  
Mimi sings:  
What would it take for you to see  
To make you understand That I'll always beleive  
you and I can make it through  
And I still know, I can't get over you  
  
Matt sings:  
Cos when our love seems fades away   
listen to me hear what I say  
  
Together:  
I don't wanna feel  
The way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see  
See us apart  
I just wanna say it strait from my heart   
oh baby,I miss you,I do  
  
Matt sings:  
Cos when our love always fade away  
  
Mimi sings:  
Listen to me hear what I say  
  
Together:  
I don't wanna feel  
The way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see  
See us apart  
I just wanna say it strait from my heart  
I miss you  
  
I don't wanna feel  
the way that I do  
I just wanna be right here with you  
I don't wanna see  
See us apart  
I just wanna say it strait from my heart  
oh baby,I miss you, I do  
  
When they finished, everybody was amazed how they sing really good together.Everone  
thought that they make a great couple.  
"I guess we did a good job."Mimi said.  
"Yeah, guess so."  
"There you go everybody, Matt and Mimi!" The music teacher said.  
  
to be continued....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N:Will Matt ever tell Mimi how he feels about her? Will she turn him down?  
Review and if I have enough, I'll finish as soon as possible!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
